Rachel's View
by Elizabeth-reader-futurewriter
Summary: I don't know if this has already been done, but this is in Rachels' POV. Starting at the begining of book four.This is my first fanfiction so please read and review!
1. Rachel's Story

**Chapter One**

I was not particularly excited to be going to a school orientation during the summer. I mean it was only the first week of June, summer was just getting started, and here I was walking right back into school. OK so now I was walking into a high school instead of the middle school I had attended for the past three years, but still school was school.

So I was walking into Goode High School-that was really its name- and OK I couldn't help but be impressed by it. Not to mention a little intimidated. It was _huge._ Way bigger than my old school. It even had a stone archway over the door. How many buildings had stuff like that nowadays anyway? Not very many that was for sure. And it was in a very nice spot too, you could look out a window while in there and probably be able to see the East River. You could see it from out here anyway.

So I was just standing out here gawking at everything when this man walks up to me. He extended a hand. "Welcome to Goode! I'm Paul Blofis one of the teachers here." he said. I shook his hand.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

I wondered if he would be one of my teachers. He didn't look strict and he was pretty friendly. I decided it would be a good thing if he did end up being one of my teachers. "um could you tell me where I'm supposed to go?" I asked. He smiled knowingly "No problem. Just go down this hallway and take a left. You can follow the crowd from there to the gym." He informed me.

"Thanks." I headed in the direction he had indicated and quickly found the crowd of new freshman. From there I followed until I found myself crammed on the bleachers. I looked around the gym and took in the scene a band that couldn't play to save their lives, teachers welcoming the students that were still coming in, student council geeks showing us the proper uniforms and trying to look cool nothing I hadn't seen before. Well, except for the banners all over the walls in what I assumed were the school colors purple and white that said things like WELCOME FUTURE FRESHMEN, GOODE IS GOOD, they were all cheesy to say the least.

Ugh, I _so_ did not want to be here. I can't believe I let my mom talk me into coming to this stupid orientation. The band stopped playing what I guess was supposed to be the schools alma mater and this dude stepped up to the podium. I didn't even try to listen. I was just counting down the seconds until I could leave. I occupied myself by thinking of all the things I could have been doing if I hadn't been forced to come here. This worked for awhile, but then I got bored so I started looking at the people around me to see what they were doing.

Most were just sitting there pretending to pay attention, their eyes glazing over.

I didn't recognize anyone. I studied the guy sitting in front of me. Actually he looked kind of familiar. I don't know what was familiar about him though. Of course I could only see the back of his black haired head, but still I'm usually pretty good with faces.

He turned slightly to the side allowing me a view of his face. I nearly fell out of my chair with surprise. Because I recognized him now. It was _him. _The mystery boy who had never been far from my thoughts since our family vacation to Hoover Dam….

_I was really starting to get up with this whole vacation thing. Since when did my dad want to spend quality time with his family? Since now apparently. And he couldn't have picked a worse time to get all sentimental. Nobody wants to visit Hoover Dam for winter break. I don't anyway. It would have been better in the summer. Especially since I had a terrible cold that my friend, Cindy, so graciously gave to practically the whole art club._

_Ugh, I felt like elephant turd. I had a runny nose, itchy throat, watery eyes the whole shebang. Not to mention I was a nonstop sneeze machine. But my dad did not see this as any reason to cancel our vacation of course not. He had spent perfectly good money on this trip and there were no refunds. Not that he couldn't afford it he was rich after all. If we could afford to give me a whole apartment floor for a bedroom we had to be. But _

_Whatever I had no choice but to go. I was in the dam bathroom –hehe dam bathroom- having politely asked the tour guide to point it out to me. I didn't really _

_need to go to the bathroom but I needed a break from all the dam facts the tour guide kept spouting at us._

_After I finished washing my hands and playing with the foam soap I walked out of the bathroom resigned to another hour at least of dam facts. I let out my billionth sneeze of the day and blew my nose. And this man who had been standing in the was fine. Still I was freaked out. _

"_Oh my god!" I shouted."Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?"_

"_You're mortal!" he exclaimed sounding shocked. I realized he was not a man after all, as I had first thought, but a boy. He looked about my age. He had raven black hair and green eyes, like me. He was wearing some kind of animal fur. It still had a head attached to it! And he was holding a glowing gold sword in his hand._

_I stared at him "What's _that _supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"_

"_I didn't-wait you can see it's a sword?" he seemed confused. I rolled my eyes. Was this guy for real? How could I not see it? "Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," I said sarcastically. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And whoa what is that your wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"_

_I didn't give him time between questions to answer, but I couldn't make myself slow down I was so panicked. I mean he was wearing _lion fur _for god sake! I stopped talking for a moment as I tried to calm myself down. And the boy just stared at me._

_After a moment of this silence he tried a new tactic. Snapping his fingers he said, "You don't see a sword. It's just a ballpoint pen." I blinked at this._

"_Um…no. It's a sword, weirdo." _

"_Who _are _you?" he demanded. I was outraged! He wanted to know who_ I_ was? He had no right to demand anything! _He_ had been the one to trying to kill me_! _I answered anyway though. If hotly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now are you going to answer _my _questions or should I scream for security? "_

"_No!" he said quickly. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."_

"_In a hurry or in trouble?"_

"_Um, sort of both."_

_I was about to ask what kind of trouble would be a problem against that sword of his when I looked over his shoulder. Stomping right toward us were these horrible skeleton monsters! Eyes wide I exclaimed "Bathroom!"_

"_What?"_

"_Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"_

_He didn't argue. He dashed into the bathroom leaving me outside to face the monsters. I watched them as they came wobbled nearer. They were the grossest most terrifyingly ugly things I had ever seen! Gray skeleton warriors in uniforms and caring weapons galore. No wonder that kid had been caring around a sword! He needed to be able to defend himself. Still even with the sword he would have been dog meat. There were just so many of them! I counted at least twenty skeleton warriors._

_And they were just walking among the tourists like nothing. You would think everyone would be screaming their heads off with these things walking around all undead looking, but noooo. Nobody ever saw anything._

_I wasn't surprised by this though. This was not the first time I had seen monsters that no one else could see. They never failed to terrify me. I swallowed my fear though. That boy was in trouble and I was pretty sure that trouble was those skeletons. I don't know why I was so determined to help some strange boy I didn't even know. And a boy who had tried to kill me at that! _

_I just did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I snapped out of my flash back. And sat there staring at his head. Percy he had said his name was. He had left before giving me his last name. What was he doing here anyway? He didn't belong here! He was a crazy lunatic that ran about with a sword for crying out loud! Lunatics did not belong at high school orientations! Especially not _my_ new high school's orientation. Without thinking I grabbed his shoulder practically screamed at him "What are you doing here?". He spun around green eyes wide.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

I stared at him. I could feel my jaw dropping in surprise. I was that shocked. He had remembered my name! A part of me was strangely delighted that I had left enough of an impression for him to remember my name. And the rest of me was disgusted at that small part for feeling that way. Why should I care if I made an impression? I didn't care what he thought of me! _Well he is cute_ I couldn't help the thought from entering my mind. Ugh. I was such a pussy.

"And your Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to _kill_ me." I put as much venom in my voice as I could manage. "Look I wasn't -I didn't- What are _you_ doing here?" he stuttered. It seemed he was as unnerved to see me as I had been to see him.

"Same as you I guess. Orientation."

"You live in New York?"

"What you thought I lived at Hoover Dam?" Boys. They were such idiots.

Speaking of idiot boys one of the ones behind us whispered, "Hey, shut up. The cheerleaders are talking!" I looked at the podium. And saw the most horrifying (well maybe not the _most_ horrifying) creatures I had ever seen! They almost looked like normal teenage girls. But it sure was one heck of an _almost_. OK, so picture to cheerleaders in purple and white cheerleading uniforms. One black girl one blond. Then mentally drain all color from their faces. Give them fangs and red eyes. Your thinking _vampires!_ But it doesn't end there. Now stop looking at their faces and look at their legs. These sure aren't the pail legs I'm sure you had been picturing. Mentally replace there left legs with a donkeys leg. And the right leg. Leave it the same general humanoid leg shape, but instead of skin make her leg be made out of bronze. _That _is what these chicks looked like. Now seeing these things walking up to the podium you can't blame me for letting out a small scream. I quickly stifled it though. Not before I could be heard though. Several kids snickered at me. But they forgot about me and continued listening to the 'cheerleaders'. I had missed some of what they had said. Being busy taking in their monsterness and all.

"Run," I told Percy urgently. "Now." I had a feeling this had something to do with him. I mean he had been chased down by an army of skeletons. Call it a guess but I think these monster chicks were out to get him. "Why?" he asked me warily. I didn't bother to explain. I pushed through the crowd till I was at that the edge of the bleachers. I barely noticed the complains and glares I was attracting. I didn't check to see if he was following me. I was sure he would.

And I was right.

I ducked into the first room I saw. That roomed turned out to be the band room. I hide behind a drum. Because it was the biggest instrument in the room and so I figured the best hiding spot for two. Percy came in a minute later.

"Get over here!" I hissed. "Keep your head down!" He hesitated before coming over to hide with me. "Did they follow you?" I asked.

"You mean the cheerleaders?"

I nodded. "I don't think so" he said. "What are they? What did you see?" I was surprised. I had sort of assumed that he could see them too. Hadn't he been able to see the skeletons? I _thought_ he had. But maybe not. He couldn't see the vampire/donkey/cyborge cheerleaders for what they really were anyway. What if it really _was_ all in my head? Like my parents had always told me when I was little and would complain about the monsters I sometimes saw. Maybe I really did have an 'overactive imagination'. Or maybe I was just delusional. Skitzo or something.

"You …you wouldn't believe me." I answered.

"Oh, yeah, I would," he promised. "I know you can see through the Mist."

"The what?"

"The Mist. It's…well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you." What the hell was this guy talking about? He sounded demented. I took this in. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? It sounded weird. I mean a mist? It sounded like he had made it up. But I was willing to except any explanation at this point. Better to have been born with some weird super sight than to just be another crazy chick. Wait a minute. What was that he had called me? A mortal. He had called me that at Hoover Dam too.

"You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not" He looked horror struck. As if he had accidentally let slip some deep dark secret. I couldn't help but be further intrigued by this development. He knew. I could feel it. I was positive. He knew all about the things I saw. He knew what they were, where they came from. I needed to make him tell me.

"Tell me," I begged. "You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?" I had meant to say it like a statement. To make it clear I already _knew _this. Was sure of it. But it came out like a question.

"Look this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Greek myths?"

"Like…the Minotaur and the Hydra?"

"Yeah, just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?" What was wrong with saying names? I continued my list ignoring his request. "And the Furies, and the Sirens, and-"

"Okay!" he interrupted looking around franticly as if he expected the monsters to pop out of the band lockers and attack him. But nothing happened. Now I know what you're thinking. Your thinking what the heck is a fury? Okay so I know more about Greek Mythology than your average teenager. I know about most legends of any kind of monster out there really. I had tried to doing some research on the creatures I had been seeing. This was when I was when I was about seven or eight. Around the time I had started to keep my sightings to myself.

I hear the crowd of kids coming out of the gym now. We would be found sooner or later. Probably sooner what with tours and all. I willed Percy to continue his explanation.

"All those monsters," he said. "all the Greek gods- there real."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. Ok so I hadn't really _know_ they were real. But I had suspected. Had I not seen a giant homeless man with just one I instead of two when I was eleven? That had to have been a Cyclops. Still I was relived to finally have confirmation. And I wasn't alone anymore! He knew about them too.

"You don't how hard it's been," I said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't-"I had just realized something. He had called me mortal. Which meant _he_ wasn't. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Wait. Who are you? I mean _really_?"

"I'm not a monster" he assured me.

"Well, I know that. I could _see_ if you were. You look like…you. But you're not human, are you?"

He swallowed nervously. "I'm a half-blood," he said almost tentatively. "I'm half human."

"And half what?" I inquired. But before he could answer the Frankenstein cheerleaders clumped into the band room on their mismatched legs.

"There you are Percy Jackson," the blond one said. "It's time for your orientation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"There horrible!" I gasped. I couldn't help it. They were even uglier up close.

"What do they really look like?" Percy asked me. But I couldn't answer. "Oh, forget her." The blond beast said. She grinned at Percy as she walked over. Revealing her horribly sharp vampire teeth. The other one seemed content to stay where she was blocking the door. We were trapped. I looked at Percy to see if he had any kind of plan. He was staring at the monster as it advanced. He looked mesmerized with this goofy grin on his face.

Ugh! He was going all googoo eyed over that thing? Gross! If I had had any doubt about his being able to see them too it was now gone. He was seeing something entirely different to what I was seeing. "Percy!" I said urgently trying to get his attention back. He mumbled something unintelligible. She was advancing on her mismatched legs. I tried again, louder this time. "Percy snap out of it!" He looked at me, startled. Then he seemed to realize what was happening. Out of nowhere he pulled out his sword. The same shining gold one from Hoover Dam. The she-devil snarled at it. "Oh come on," she growled. "You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?" Percy hesitated looking confused. I pinched his arm as hard as I could.

"Percy she wants to bite you! Look at her!"

"She's just jealous." The vampires argued. She looked at the other horror creature. "May I, mistress?" she asked. I found this most bizarre of all. The black one was the boss of the blond one. I didn't see that one coming. Did monsters have their own communities and laws or what? The 'mistress' was still at the door. She licked her lips.

"Go ahead Tammi. You're doing fine."

Tammi? What kind of a name was that for a blood sucking monster, I ask you? Tammi tried to take another step forward, but Percy pointed his glowing sword at her chest. "Get back." he commanded.

This did not bode well with Tammi apparently. "Freshman," she said the word as if talking about scum under her shoe. "This is _our _school, half-blood. We feed on whom we choose!" Percy's eyes widened suddenly. "A vampire!" He exclaimed.

I guess he could see them now. Then he looked at her legs.

"Uhh, a vampire with-"

"Don't mention the legs! It's rude to make fun!" Tammi wailed. Again she advanced on Percy. They were ignoring me. I stood behind him feeling helpless. Mistress scoffed at Percy. "A vampire you say? That silly legend was based on _us_ you fool. We are _emopousai, _servants of Hecate."

"Mmmm," Tammi purred. "Dark magic formed us from animal, bronze and ghost! We exist to feed on the blood of young men. Now come give me that kiss!" She barred her fangs. Percy stared at them, frozen. I had to do something. Quick!

I looked around searching for a suitable weapon. The closest thing I could find was a snare drum. So I grabbed it and threw it at the _emopousai. _

The she-demon snarled in annoyance as she swatted the drum away. It rolled harmlessly away. I grabbed another instrument, I didn't know what this one was called, and threw it too. Though at this point I knew it would be useless. She swatted it away to, like it was an annoying fly in her face.

"I don't usually kill girls," Tammi told me. "But for you, mortal, I'll make an exception. Your eyesight is a little _too_ good!" She dove at me.

"No!" I heard Percy shout. He got in front of me and swiped at her with his sword. I couldn't see what was happening. I think he got her because the next thing I know she was screaming as she exploded into a shower of dust all over me. I'm not kidding you. Gold dust falling down all over me. And Tammi was nowhere to be seen.

I coughed trying to get it out of my mouth. "Gross!" I complained.

"Monsters do that," Percy explained. "Sorry."

"You killed my trainee! You need a lesson in school spirit, half-blood!" the cheerleading demon yelled. She walked over to us, unhurried.

"I am senior _emopousai._ No hero has bested me in a thousand years." She said. Percy wasn't fazed by this news. "Yeah? Than your overdue!"

Percy tried slicing her in half like he had with Tammi, but the senior _emopousai _dived out of the way, knocking into instruments. I tried to stay out of their way. Even though it made me feel like a coward I didn't try to help again. But hey I wasn't the one with the sword. "Such a pretty little blade," She commented. "What a shame it stands between us."

Percy didn't say anything, but just kept trying to hit her. "Poor dear," The servant of Hecate laughed. "You don't even know what's happening do you? Soon your pretty little camp in flames, your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now. Before you have to see that."

Her taunting brought up a million questions in my mind. But I didn't have time to ponder them now. I could hear a tour group pass the band room in the hall.

The _emopousai _was delighted. "Excellent! We are about to have company!"

She picked up a tuba and threw it at Percy. We ducked. The tuba crashed through the window. Shocked silence from out in the hall.

"Percy! Why did you do that?"

I was confused. Then I got it and I was furious. She was trying to make it look like Percy was attacking her! The demon threw around everything within reach. Trashing the room.

"Stop it!" Percy said. I could hear people hurrying in our direction now.

"Time to greet our visitors!" She said cheerfully running to the doors. Percy chased after her. I had to stop him.

"Percy, don't! " I yelled. But he ignored me. The she-demon pulled the doors open revealing a very surprised crowd of kids. And the teacher who had greeted me earlier, Mr. Blofis. Percy swung his sword at her. She turned around and pretended to cower away from Percy.

"Oh no, please!" She cried. Percy sliced her in half. She exploded. But instead of leaving behind dust she left a shower of flames. Huh. Maybe it was because she was older. The fire quickly caught and now the doorway was in flames. Percy hastily backed away from it.

"Percy? What have you done?" Mr. Blofis asked from across the fire. The fire alarm went off. Kids yelled and ran out or the building as the sprinklers went off too. I grabbed Percy's arm. "You have to get out of here." I told him. Trying not to sound panicked.

He nodded and ran to the broken window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I hesitated. Not sure what to do for a moment. Then I looked towards the door at all the panicked people. They were staring at Percy, shocked, as he jumped out the window. Then they noticed me for the first time. I quickly ran for the window before they could question me. I could come back to explain later. I needed to get some answers before he disappeared again.

Once out the window I saw Percy running out of the alley and I followed him. He was so _fast_. Geez how many times had something like this happened to him? I could barely keep up with the guy.

"Percy, wait up!"

I realized, a bit late, that my call had been unnecessary. He had already stopped. Not to wait for me though. He had run into a friend or something. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. Stormy gray eyes that were filled with a startling intelligence. This girl was not someone it would be wise to mess with, that was for sure. She had her blond hair up in a neat ponytail and she was wearing jeans with an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it. Half-Blood. She was one too.

The girl stared at me. Then at the school. I guess she was putting to and to together. She gave me a glare. The way she looked at me I felt like a puzzle she was trying to solve. And she was frustrated because she was missing a piece.

She said to Percy. "What did you do this time? And who is this?" She didn't even sound surprised. Apparently this _did_ happen to him a lot.

"Oh, Rachel- Annabeth. Annabeth- Rachel. Um, she's a friend I guess." He didn't sound too sure about that. He looked kind of awkward as he introduced us. I wondered if Annabeth was his girlfriend. I was surprised at the surge of jealousy that sprang up at the thought. I had no right to feel jealous. I needed to focus on more important things. Like monsters and demigods for instance.

"Hi." I said to Annabeth quickly. Then I looked at Percy. "You are in _so_ much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!" Police sirens rang in the distance. Darn it! He wouldn't have enough time to explain.

"Percy. We should go." Did I just imagine the icy tone? She sounded pissed. I strongly suspected some jealousy on her part. I tried to hide a smile. Yup, she liked him alright. I was determined to find out more though so I rushed on.

"I want to know more about half-bloods. And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." I grabbed his arm and wrote my number on his hand with my marker. I conveniently always had one on me.

"You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

I was nothing if not forward.

"But-" I interrupted him.

"I'll make up some story. I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"

I ran back to the school before he could respond.


End file.
